TWD:How much I love you
by TroyGrimes
Summary: Beth Greene Surived The Trade at Grady and as the days go by Rick Realizes that Beth has took in Judtih as her own and when they arrive at Alexandria Rick learns that Beth is not the Teenage Girl he once knew but Now She is his daughter's mother and An Extremely beauitful Women.
1. The Trade

Ok in this Story Beth Greene never died. the story will start from the beginning of the trade. I am gonna keep some things the but some things will be different

**Discalmer: I don't own the walking dead or the characters expect the OC's I make **

Chapter 1 : The trade

Rick ,Daryl ,Sasha ,Noah and Tyresse along with two officers they are going to trade for Beth and Carol walked into doors of Grady hosptial ."They haven't been harmed."

Rick Said Don looked around then said "where is Lambson?" the female hostage said " Rotters got him." The male said " We saw it go down" Don said "Oh I am sorry to here

that He was one of the Good guys. One of yours for one of my mine" Rick nodded and said "Alright" and He nodded to Daryl who nodded back at him "Move" He said to the

Male hostage Don nodded to one of her officers who started to walk over to the middle of the room with Carol in a wheelchair to meet Daryl and his hostage Daryl then

grabbed Carol and started to walk back. Don started to walk with Beth and Rick walked with his hostage to meet her in the middle. Rick handed over the officer to Don and

Don Handed Beth over to Rick who kissed her on the cheek and Beth hugged him He then looked at Daryl and Said " Take Beth and Carol outside" Daryl nodded and put an

arm around Beth and took the handle of Carols wheelchair walked out the then Don said " Now I just need Noah" Rick said " No He comes us " Don said " He was my Ward

Beth took his place now that she is gone I need him back" Noah looked at Rick and Said " Its okay" Rick Shook his head and said " No its not okay Noah is his own person he

can come with us if he wants to you aren't his mother" Don looked at Rick and started to Draw her Gun But Rick Drew his first and Shot Don Right between the Eyes and all of

her officers drew they guns but one of them said "No hold your fire its over it was just about her stand down" She then said " you can stay" a other officer said "we're

surviving here its better then out there " Rick then said " No and I am taking anyone back there who wants to leave you wanna come with us step forward now " Doctor

Edwards Stepped forward and said " I would like to Come" Rick Nodded and " Alright then lets go" They all walked out of the hospital to see Maggie and Glenn Hugging Beth

,Daryl talking to Michonne ,Carl ,Abraham ,Eugene, Rostia and Gabriel. Rick Said " Alright Everyone listen up This Edwards and he has decided to join us now Steven you

already know Beth and Noah so I will introduce you to Everyone so You already met Daryl,Sasha,Tyresee And Carol. So First that Big mean Looking Redhead is Abraham with

His Girlfriend Rostia next to them is Eugene. The Woman with the sword is Michonne beside her is My Son Carl and My daughter Judtih. Right Beside them is Father Gabriel.

Then Next to Beth is Her sister Maggie and Maggie's Husband Glenn and on Glenn's right is Tara ." smiled and said " Thank you for letting me join your group its nice to meet

you all." Abraham looked at and said " Rick We have a problem the fire truck won't fit all of us" Rick looked to Edwards and said " Is there any cars we could take ?" Edwards

nodded and said " yeah there is two mini vans right beside the building " Rick nodded and said " okay Daryl come with with me and we will get the vans every else wait here."

Daryl and Rick got the Vans and got everyone in and they set out on the road.


	2. Mama

**Discalmer I don't own the walking dead or its characters I only own the OC's I create.****from here on out the Story Will Be in Ricks Pov ****Chapter 2**

** " Mama" **

Its Been about a week since Grady and We currently have a camp set up by a little pond. I look around at all the everyone Carol and Daryl are laughing about something ,

Tyreese is asleep ,and Sasha is eating some fish we caught Earlier , Glenn and Maggie are cuddling by the fire next to them is Michonne , Carl and Beth who has and Rostia

are on watch Eugene is Keeping the fire going and Tara and Noah are talking to . I sat down next to Beth and Judith looked at me giggled And reached out for me " Hey baby

girl" I say as I take her out of Beth's arms . She yawns so I kiss her forehead and say " I think its bedtime." I get up and go into my tent and lay down with her until she falls

asleep. I walk back out to see a strange man Talking to the group. They have their guns drawn I draw my python and say " Who hell are you?" he smiles like a idiot and says "

My name is Aaron and I am from a community called Alexandria and I would like to invite you and your group to live there." I walk right up to him and say " How the fuck are

we suppose to trust you ?" He smiled again says" in my bag there is some pictures look at them and then decide if you can trust me or not." I open his bag and pull out the

pictures everyone Crowds around me to see them. I look around at the people who have become my family and They are all smiling more then I have ever see them so I turn

around to look at Aaron and Say " How many people live in your community ?" He looks right back at me and say " about 40 people" I nod and say to him "let us discuss what

we are going to do." I look around and see everyone expect for Tyresse so I say to Sasha " Can you go wake up Ty ?" She nods and goes to wake him up . Once Sasha come

back with Ty right beside her I begin to talk " Guys I don't know about this what do you guys think ?" Michonne is the first speak up " Guys if what he is saying is true we

could live real life's and we won't have to be watching backs all the time so I say we at least check it out." Maggie and Glenn then say at the same time " We agree with

Michonne" I look to Eugene next and he says " I think it would very wise to check it at least." Everyone agrees so I go back over to Aaron and say " We have decide to go

with you but know this you try anything and I will kill you." He nods and says " I believe you Rick I Have a RV parked on the road so we can all fit in there." I nod and say "

Ok we will leave first thing tomorrow morning is that okay with everyone ?" everyone nods and heads off to bed. the next Morning I am woken up by Judtih crying So I get up

and pick her up and Go to get some Apple sauce that we had left from a Walmart we looted right after Grady when I Get to the bag we keep food in Judith did something that

shocked me She pointed and said " Mama" I looked to where was pointing and she was pointing at Beth I mean it makes sense that she would call Beth Mom as Beth has

always taken of her . She says again it but this time she yells " MAMA!" Beth Looked at me shocked but she came over anyway and said " Who is she saying that to ?" I

looked at Beth and said " You" She Looked So shocked she was speechless for a few minutes but then she said " Rick I want you to know that I have never told her to call me

that " I nodded and said " I know Beth But its okay if she wants to call you that cause you have treated and loved like you are her mom so I am okay with calling you that if

you are ." Beth Smiled and said " I am okay with it " Judy looked Beth again and said " Mama ?" Beth took Judy from my and said "yes baby girl I am your mama"


	3. Welcome to Alexandria

**Discalmer : I don't own the walking dead or its characters I only own the ones I create.****Chapter 3: "Welcome to Alexandria"**

**RICK POV**

Everyone started come out of there tents And started to pack up for the trip to Alexandria Maggie came over to me and hugged me and said " Rick I never got to thank you

last night but thank you for getting Beth back to us safe and sound" I hugged her back and said " There is no need to thank me Maggie Beth is Family you all are I would risk

my own life for all of you" Maggie smiled at me and was about say somethung when we heard " MAMA!" We both looked over to see Beth playing with Judtih. Maggie looked

at me but for some reason she wasn't shocked she said "When did she start call Bethie Mama ?" I looked over My daugther and Beth and said " Eariler this moring Judy woke

up so I brought her out to get something to eat and she saw Beth and pointed at her and said " Mama". Maggie why don't you seemed shocked ?" Maggie placed a hand on

my shoulder and said " Rick I am not shocked because Beth is Judy's mom I mean Beth has loved her and taken care of since day one. At the prison after Lori when you were

going all Crazy she wouldn't let anyone help With Judith she was always with her Beth loves that little girl so much and I know she would die for her." I nodded and said " Your

right I already told Beth its okay for Judy to call her that." She nodded and said " I guess that makes me Auntie Maggie" I laughed " I guess it does" "Yo Rick" I heard my

name being called and looked over to see Daryl Coming over " Whats up " I say Daryl nodded towards the group and said " Everyone is packed and Ready to go" I nodded and

said " Okay everyone lets get to Aarons Rv and go to see this Alexandria" Everyone nodded and I said to Aaron " Lead the way" Aaron said " Right this way" On the way to the

Rv Carl came up to me and said " Dad can I ask you something ?" I looked at my son and I realized just how much he has grown up he was no longer my little boy I smiled at

him and said " Carl you know you can ask me anything" Carl nodded and said " I heard Judy call Beth Mama this moring and I know that Beth isn't Trying to replace Mom but

I was wondering since Judy is calling Beth Mom can I call her that?" I was very surprised by this I didn't expect this at all but I said to Carl " I am okay with it but Its not up

to me you need to talk Beth okay ?" He nodded and said "Okay I will when We are settled in Alexandria " I patted him on the back and I said " Okay Son" Aaron stopped and

said " Here we are guys the RV is straight ahead" I looked up and there was the RV I Turned to my family and said " okay everyone get in the RV and lets go check this place

out" Everyone started to pile into the RV I was last to get in and turned Abe and said " Abe you Drive just in case anything happens" Abe nodded and said " You got it" next I

turned to Aaron and said " Abrham is gonna drive tell him the directions." Aaron went to front with Abe and started Telling him where to go . Abe started up the RV and We

where on our way Tara come up to the front and said to Aaron " How long Will it take to get there ?" Aaron looked back at her and said " About an hour" She said "Ok" and sat

back down.I fell asleep about 10 mintues after only to woken up by Beth " Rick Wake up" She said I jumped and said "Whats going on is everyone okay ?" she smiled and said

"Yeah we just got to Alexandria" I looked out the window of the RV to See a Huge Gate and Everyone In my Family Outside of The RV looking at it in complete shock I turned

back to Beth and said " Wow" She said " I know lets go check it out" We both got out of the RV and Aaron Said " Everyone Welcome to Alexandria"


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Dicalmer I don't own THE Walking Dead or its characters only the ones I create**. **Chapter 4 : " Home Sweet Home"**

**Rick Pov**

We are all standing there looking at the gate when it opens a man With curly black hair looks at Aaron with worried face but before anyone can say anything something

knocks over a trash can behind us everyone turned around drew their guns it was possum Daryl Shot it with Crossbow and said " We brought dinner" Aaron nodds and says "

its okay come on in guys " the group and myself walk in and I look around it was a amazing site their was kids playing with a dog and Eldery sitting on their porches in

Rocking gate closed and the black curly hair guy said " before we take this any further I need you all to hand over your weapons. if your staying you hand them over." I

stepped up and said " we don't know if we wanna stay" Aaron turned to the black curly hair guy and said "its fine Nicholas" I then said " if we were gonna use them we would

have started already" Aaron looked to Nicholas and said " let them talk to Deanna first" Abe Speak up first " Whos Deanna?" he said Aaron looked at all of us and said "She

knows everything you'd wanna know about this place. Rick why don't you start ?" I looked back at my family I saw a walker coming towards the gate so I said "Sasha" She

turned around and shot it in the head. I then looked back at Aaron abd said " Good thing were here". He then Said " Rick follow me I will take you to see Deanna" I nodded

and handed Judy to Beth and Went with Aaron. We walked for a good 5 mintues until We came up to a house Aaron said "Go on in Deanna will be with you soon" I was

looking around the house when a heard a female voice " Hello I am Deanna Monroe" I Said " Rick Grimes" she then asks me " Did you mind if I flim this" I looked at her and

said "What?" She then said " do you mind if I flim our talk ?" I said " Go ahead" She walked over to a video camara and turned it on I asked " why flim this?" She said " we're

about transparency here" She then nodded towards a chair and said " please" she sat down on the couch and I sat down on the chair she then asked "How long have you

been out there?" I said "Since the Begininng" She then Asked "how did you all find each other did you know each other before?" I simply answered "we didn't know each

before" She then said " I was a congress person Ohio 15th District you ?" I said " I don't think it matters anymore" She then said "Oh I know it does" I asked her "What is t

his place?" she answered " this is the start of disdain ability that's what the brochures we found say this was planned community with own its solar grind ,cisters, ecobase

sewage filtration starting in the low 800,000 if there is such a thing and they sold them all" She was laughing a little I asked her " How'd you end up here?" She said " My

family and I trying to get back to Ohio so I can help my district manage the crisis and Um The Army Stopped us on a back road and directed us here they were supposed to

come later they didn't but thier was supplies here and we made the best of it". I asked "you put up the wall?" she answered " well there was this huge shopping mall being

built nearby and my husband Reg was a professor of architecture and who he was mattered quite a bit He got The first plates up with our sons and after a few weeks more

people arrived and we had help we had a community." I then said " you've been behind these walls the entire time? she then said " We need people who have lived out there

your group is the first we've even consider taking me in for a long time." I looked right at her said " you should keep your gates closed." she Asked "Why?" I then said "

because it's all about survival now at any cost people out there are always looking for an angle they play on your weakness they measure you by whay they can take from you

by how they can use you to live so bringing people into a place like this now" She cut me off and said " Are you telling me not to bring your people in or are you already

looking after this place ?" We stared at each other for a few seconds then she said " Aaron said I can trust you" I said " Aaron doesn't know me I've killed people I Can't even

tell you how many by now but I know why they're all dead so my family all those people out there can be alive and so I can be alive for them" she then said "Sounds like I'd

wanna be apart of your family .Rick Northern Virginia was effectively evacuated millions of people gone for a long time there has hardly be anyone here living or dead but still

we have lost people And I've done things" I looked at her and said " What have you done?" She said " I exiled three men who didn't work out we both know thats good as

killing them" I got up and looked out the window and said " what do you want from us?" She got up aswell and said " these families should be able raise their children in a

safe environment your son your daughter should have a place grow up what do I want you to help do to help us survive I know you can help us do that" I then said "how?"

She said" I am exceptionally good at reading people If I didn't win re-election I was going to be professional poker player" I chuckled a little she then said " I'm not kidding.

Rick its 3:37 p.m. if your skeptical you have a right to be it's time to decide if your the one who's doing the deciding" I looked at my watch and turn the clock to 3:37p.m. and

said " I was a Sheriff" She said " I knew something like that. Rick I would like you be our constable" I said" okay" and she said " lets get you settled in then" We walked out

and somone brought cart over and Deanna said " please put your Weapons on it they are still yours you check them out when ever you are going outside the wall but inside

here we store them for safety" Everyone put there weapons on the cart. a lady with glasses laughed and grabbed the cart and said " I should have brought another bin" Aaron

said " everyone follow me and I will show you your houses".


	5. Starting to feel like home

**Discalmer: I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters I only own the ones that I create**

Chapter 5" Starting to feel like home"

We were Given two houses to divide between all of us but we made the decision to all stay in the one house for the night just in case anyone tried anything. I went into the

bathroom and Open the door and someone screamed from inside as I opened the door I looked up and saw it was Beth she was just getting out of the shower and I couldn't

help but stare at her she was no longer the sweet little farm girl I met over a year ago now she was now a fully matured woman and she was drop dead gorgeous.I finally

looked away and said" Oh shit sorry Beth I didn't know you were in here" She spoke up and said " Its okay Rick you can turn around I have my towel on" I did as she said and

I walk over to sink and opened the cupboard and saw a Razor I picked it up and stared at myself in the mirror My beard was huge and I hardly recognized myself. I totally

forgot Beth was there until she said " Are you thinking of shaving ?" I turned around and looked Her in the eye and said " I think I am going to" She Smiled that beautiful

Smile of hers but it had bit of mischief in it and said " I shaved and it felt so good" She giggled a little and walked out of the bathroom. I closed the door and Leaned against

the wall_._ I then walked up to the mirror and took a pair of scissors and started trimming down my beard. As soon it was short enough for me to Shave with the razor I put

some shaving cream on and started shaving after I was done I washed the left over cream off of my face and Went into the shower to wash myself. when I got out I put on

some fresh clothes this is the cleanest I have felt in long time. I opened bathroom door and walked downstairs . As soon as I went into the living room where the rest of the

group was they looked up at me and stared at me until Daryl said " Holy fuck brother" I laugh a long with rest of group just then Judy yells " MAMA!" And Beth come running

down the stairs and into the living room she looked me and did a double take and said " Wow" She give a wink and turned to Judy and said " Why are you yelling? Sweetie

Mommy was getting Dressed." Judy just pulled on Beth's Hair and smiled at her._Beth is such a good mom and what was the wink about ?_ . I spoke up to everyone and said "

Alright guys I gonna take the master bedroom with Judtih since it has a crib. Carl can take the room right next mine and the rest of you can divide rest of the rooms among yourselves".

Everyone nodded and started talking . Carl went upstairs as I was about walk up stairs I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around to see Beth standing there so I asked "

Whats up Beth?" She was stilling holding Judy and She looked very shy She spoke in a very low voice and said " Can I sleep in the master room with you and Judy ?" I was

surprised Beth Greene just asked sleep in a bed with me I was speechless so she spoke up and said " I just don't want to leave Judy" I nodded and said "okay" I motioned for

her to go up first she stepped up on the stairs and stairs . I couldn't help it I looked at her ass it was perfect. We were now walking to the bedroom I stayed standing watching

Her put Judtih to bed she was rocking and Singing to her. Judy fell asleep a few minutes later Beth put her down in the crib and said " Goodnight baby girl Mommy loves you"

I smiled at that and I finally walked in to the room and I took off my pants and shirt so I was just in my boxers and I got under got under them as well I looked over at her

and said " Thank you Beth" She looked at me and said " Thank you for what Rick ?" I nodded over to Judy and said " for being an amazing mom to Judtih even Tho She isn't

your blood you are her Mom and I wouldn't want anyone else to be." She was blushing she looked so cute and I couldn't help it I leaned over Kissed her on the lips but I

pulled back right Away and said " Oh shit Beth I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that." Beth was blushing again but she said " Rick don't be sorry I liked it even tho it was

only a second that kiss felt like we were kissing for ages and I would like you to do it again ." As soon as she said that I leaned over and kissed her she rolled me over so she

was sitting on me were stilling kissing and one thing lead to another and we ending up having the most amazing sex I have ever had. Beth was laying on my chest breathing

Heavy and she said " Wow the was amazing I can't believe that my first time having sex was with Rick Grimes" I looked down at her and kissed her forehand and said " well

its true Beth and I hope it won't Be the last" She sat up a little and looked me straight in the eye and said " Rick It won't be cause I wanna be with you. I wanna be the one

you wake up to every morning and I wanna be there every night when you go to sleep cause Rick I love you and I have for a long time so I guess what I am trying to say is

Rick Grimes will you be my boyfriend ? I smiled wide and Kissed her and " Yes Beth I will I love you to" A light came from the window so I got to check it out and I realized it

was already morning so turned to Beth " Babe its morning already we were going night" She giggled a little and said " Well time flies when your having fun." I laughed but

stopped when the door started to open I jumped back in the bed cause I was still naked and I didn't want anyone to see me that way well expect Beth of course.

The door finally opened all the way to reveal Maggie She looked me then at Beth and she once again she didn't looked shocked she just Came over and picked up Judy and

said " It you guys long enough. I am gonna take Judy to eat downstairs well you guys Get dressed but you guys should tell Carl I am Gonna Tell him to come up here in 10

minutes okay ?" we both nodded and Maggie closed the door and Beth and me got up and got dressed a few minutes later Carl Knocked and said " Dad Maggie said you

wanted to see me?" I walked over to the door and opened it and said " Yeah son come sit down I wanna talk to you." Carl came in and he looked to Beth but didn't say

anything He sat on the edge of the bed and I sat Beside looked between me and Beth and said " Dad whats going on ?" I motioned for Beth to come and sit down so she

came and I grabbed her hand pulled her on my lap and said " Carl Me and Beth have decided to be together Romantically Are you okay with that? " Carl had no emotion on

his face for a few seconds then smiled and said " yes I am very happy about it. Dad can I ask Beth what I asked you back at the camp?" I nodded and said "go ahead Carl"

Carl looked at Beth and said " Beth now that Judy Calls you mom and you and Dad are a couple Can I call you Mom to ?" Beth looked shocked for a second but Broke into a

smile and got up and went to over Carl and hugged him and said " Carl of course you can call me mom" Carl Smiled Bigger then I have see him smile in a long time. I looked

at my son and girlfriend and said " this place is really starting to feel like home".


	6. Change Number one

**Discalmer: I don't own the Walking dead or its characters only the ones I create**

"Change Number one "

After Me and Beths talk with Carl Deanna came to The door and asked to talk with me. We are now walking along the streets of Alexandria its so Peaceful and I Looked at

Deanna and said " Whats on your mind?" she looked right at me and said " Rick Your group has been out there for a long time and You know way more about the Roamers

then we do so What I am saying is I am putting you incharge of Alexandria." I was shocked she barley knows me and she is putting me in charge I stop walking and so does

she I say to her " What why ?" She answers " Rick I have see the way Your people look at you they trust you with their lives and when I interviewed them they all told me

about how much you have done for them and I am not fighter I have no idea have to use a gun but you Rick you were a Cop you can keep this going so what do you say?" I

stood there for moment then said " Okay when are you going tell everyone?" she answered " tonight we will have a bonfire and I will tell everyone." I nodded and said "

Okay" We then heard "Da Da" We looked over to see my beautiful daughter and girlfriend who is pushing Judy in a storller Beth walked up to us and kissed me and turned to

Deanna and said" Hi Deanna" Deanna smiled and said " Hi Beth and Hi Judtih" Judy Just laughed at Deanna which just made us all smile. Beth then asked " What are you

guys talking about ?"I smiled at Beth and said " Deanna is making Me the leader of Alexandria " Beth smiled big and said " So I guess that my makes your first lady then ?" I

smiled and said " First and only baby". We were so lost in a own World we forgot Deanna was still next to us until she " Rick I am gonna go let everyone know about the

meeting tonight. it will start at 7 see you tonight". It was now ten mintues to 7 and Beth and me were in our room putting Judy to bed I was standing behind her with my

arms around her waist I kissed her cheek and said " I have to go now I will see you when get back I love you" She turned and gave me a peck on the lips and said " I love

you Babe" I then walked out of the room and down the stairs and saw Carl waiting for me I said to him " Come on lets go" We walked to the area when the bonfire was being

held And Carl and I sat down on a log Deanna walked in front of the fire to face everyone and started talking " Folks I called this meeting to tell everyone that I will no longer

be leading Alexandria I am making Rick our leader as he knows more about this god forsaken world then anybody so Rick please come up here please" I walked up to the

front beside Deanna and said " For thosoe people that haven't met me yet I am Rick Grimes and I am gonna do my best to keep you all safe but in order for me to do that

some changes need to be made" Before I could finish that Nicholas guy spoke up and said " Deanna you can't make a total stanger the leader this bullshit " Reggie Deannas

husband walked up to Nicholas and said " Nicholas calm down " Nicholas then pulled out and knife and slit Reggies throat everyone screamed in horror and Deanna rushed

over to Reggie and started crying I Looked over to Abe and Daryl and said " Grab him I am gonna go get my Gun so I can kill this peace of shit" I quickly run to the armoy

grabbed my python and as soon as I got back I shot Nicholas right between the eyes and said " Change number one you kill you die"


	7. When The DEAD coming knocking

**Discalmer: I don't own The Walking dead or its characters I only own the one I create.**

"When The Dead come knocking"

After I shot Nicholas I said " Change number one you kill you die " I then looked down at his lifeless body and told Abe " Take him outside the wall we aren't going bury killers

Inside the wall" Abe nodded and picked up his body and walked away. I turned to the people and said " I am sorry you had to see that. We will have a furneal for Reggie

tomorrow and it will it be lead by Father Gabriel at the chruch at 9am so everyone go home and get some rest" I then walked over to Carl and said " come on son lets go

home" Carl looked at me and said " Dad you did the right thing" I smiled down at my son and said " Thank you Carl I love you son" Carl stopped and hugged me and said " I

love you to Dad" We walked up to our house that just me ,Beth ,Judy and Carl live in now everyone Else moved into their own houses Abe and Rostia moved into one ,Daryl

moved into the house right next to ours ,Michonne is living in the one next to Daryl ,Carol is living in the house on the left of Ours ,Tara is living with a woman she met named

Denise , Dr Edwards lives in the Infirmary, Gabriel is living in the church ,Maggie and Glenn live with Noah at the house at the End of street and Eugene lives in the house

next to Abe and Rostia. me and Carl walked in the house it was dead slient Carl said " Goodnight Dad" I nodded and said " Night Carl." he then walked upstairs. I walked into

the living room to see Beth asleep on the couch I smiled she is so damn beautiful I walk over to her and picked her up she wakes up with a Jump and I quickly say " its okay

Baby its just me" she wraps her arms around my neck and says " I heard a gunshot what happened? is everyone okay? " I gave her a sad smile and " That Nicholas guy

flipped when Deanna announced that she was making me leader and killed Reggie so I shot him" I started walking upstairs and she said " Oh sweetie thats awful but don't

sweat you did the right thing". we are now In the bedroom so I place her on our bed and I take off my clothes and got into the next to her and I said" I know I did but I think

we should Have everyone carry a gun just in cause anything like that happenes agian." she laid her on my chest and said" I agree I think that would best" I leaned Down and

kissed her and said " goodnight Beth I love you" She kissed me back and said " I love you to Rick"

I woke up the next moring Beth was Still asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I Walked Downstairs only for someone to come banging on the front door and I walk over to

it and open it to reveal Daryl he is patting heavily and says "Rick there is a huge herd of walkers coming towards the gate" _Oh Fuck_ I thought and said "How many ?" Daryl

looked outside and said " I'd say about a thousand" I looked upstairs and turned to Daryl and said " Can you say here in case Carl ,Beth, wake up? and tell Beth not to worry"

Daryl nodded and said " you got it brother." I run over to Abrham and Rostias house and banged on the door and a very tired looking Abe answered and said "Rick What the

fuck man I was trying to sleep" I spoke up right way and said " Get dressed and go wake up Rostia and go around knocking on doors and see who our best fighters are we

have a herd of about thousand walkers at the gate " Abe nodded and said "Fucking hell man can we ever catch a break okay We will meet you at the gate when we talked to

everyone". about half an hour later Abrham and Rostia arrived at the gate with about half of the commuity I went in front of everyone and said " Okay everyone there is a

huge heard of walkers outside the gate" I was cut off by a creaking noise and I looked behind me to see what was making the nosie and what I saw made me panic the

walkers were pushing threw the walls I yelled to everyone " RUN TO YOUR HOUSES IF YOU CAN'T MAKE IT TO YOUR HOUSES GO INTO SOMEBODY ELSES AND LOCK YOUR

DOORS AND BE QUIET." Everyone hurried off and I run back to my house with Abe ,Rostia ,Tara ,Noah and Aaron I let everyone in and locked the door and Beth came running

up to me and kissed me and said " Rick what's going on ?" " the heard got threw walls" Daryl spoke up and said " What the fuck are we gonna do ?" I looked out the window

and saw Walkers walking everywhere I looked to Abe and Daryl and said " Open The Door" Everyone turned to me and looked at me like I was Crazy I said to Beth " Hon can

you get seven bed sheets for me please?" Beth nodded and run up the stairs I turned Abe and Daryl and said " Open the door" They opened I quickly run out and stabbed the

nearst walker in head and brought it inside and starting Cutting it open as I was doing that Beth cam down the stairs with Sheets and newly Woken up Judith I kissed both of

my girls on the cheek and took the sheets and looked to everyone and said "Abe,Tara,Noah,Daryl Aaron,and Carl take one each and then spread some walkers guts Onto your

sheet and put it on are going to try and get to the Armory" Everyone nodded and did as I said and When everyone was ready I turned to Rostia and said "would you mind

staying here with Beth and Judy to keep them safe ?" She nodded " I will keep them safe Rick" I nodded and walked over to Beth and Kissed her and said " I love you" She

hugged me and said " I love you make sure you come back to me" I nodded and said " allright lets go" I walked to the door and slowly opened it and all seven of us walked

into the herd . We were half way to the armory when We heard scream and shots going off I turned to my right to see Deanna Being devoured By a group of walkes and

shooting wildfire. "Dad?" I heard Carl call so I turned around and What I saw give me a heart attack Carl Was shot in the eye by a stary bullett That Whole Right side of his

eye was gonna I said " COARL! stay with me " He collapsed into my arms I picked him up and said " I gonna get him to Steven Daryl come with me the rest of you keeping

going to the Armory and clear as many as you can." Daryl and me with Carl in my arms started runnig to the Infirmary when We finally made it I opened the door and yelled "

"He came running out the back and looked at Carl and said " Put him on the table I will try my best to save him Rick" I felt all the live drain out of me and I went to the door

and was about to open it when Daryl stopped me and Said " Brother were you going?" I turned to him and said " When the dead come knocking we don't them in This place

belongs us so I am going to take it back." I then ran outside and took my machete and took off the first walkers Head I didn't see the walker next to me and it almost bit me

but missed when a Bolt Shot threw its head I turned to Daryl See With His crossbow I nodded and turned back to the walkers We heard Abrham yell " READY AIM FIRE" a

whole bunch of walkers fell I looked over to see Abrham ,Tara,Noah and Aaron shooting the walkers Just then Glenn and Maggie came with a whole bunch of people and

starting shooting as I was watching them I didn't notice the walker on Right Side unitl it bit my hand I yelled " OH FUCK" My vision started to Blair and I fell to the Ground I

faintly Heard Daryl say " your gonna be okay brother" and I felt a cold Metal on my hand and then a sharp pain and then I blacked out.I started to wake up and I turned to

see Beth Holding my Left hand and crying So I went to Reach out my right hand to Comfort her but when I saw it was gone I panicked and just said in a very low voice "

Beth" She immediately looked at me and hugged me and said " Oh thank god your okay Rick I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I smiled and said " Beth Listen to me

I am never gonna Leave you cause you can't it see me and you We don't die okay ?" She nodded and said " I love you" I smiled and said" I love you to Hon how's Carl ?" She

looked down and said " He is stable but he is in a coma said he should wake up but he doesn't know when". I tried to get up but she pushed me back down and said " Rick

you need to rest Carl will be fine and all the walkers are dead .When you got bit Daryl Saved your live he caught off your hand." I nodded and said " If I lost you ,Carl,or Judy

I don't Think I could go on". She smiled and said " Thats bullshit you know why?" I said " Why?" She smiled and said " Because your Rick Grimes and you are the strongest person I know".


	8. I wanna show you the new world

**Discalmer: I don't own the Walking Dead or the characters I only the ones I create.**

"I wanna show you the New World"

After my talk with Beth came and Checked my wound and said I should be fine but I need to stay close. I was now sitting beside Carl's Bed and I looked down at him and

said" I was wrong I thought after living behind these walls for so long that maybe they couldn't learn but today I saw what they could do what we could do if we work

together. we'll rebuild the walls. we'll expand the walls. there'll be more there's got to be more everything Deanna was talking about it's possible. its all possible I that now

when I was out there with them it was over when I knew we had this place again I had this feeling it took me awhile to remember what it was cuz I haven't felt it since before

I woke up in that hospital I want to show you the new world Carl I want to make it a reality for you please Carl let me show you." I am balling my eyes out when I fell Carl's

hand grip my left hand the only one I have I yelled " " He cam running and said "is everything okay ?" I nodded and said " He squeezed my hand" Just then in a very Low

voice Carl said " Dad?" has soon has I head him I broke down crying and said " Oh Carl thank god" He looked and me weird with his one good eye and realized what he was

staring at he was looking at my arm were my hand to be so I spoke up and said " Don't Worry son I okay I got bit but Daryl Cut it off right after now get some rest I love you

Carl" he nodded and whispered " I love you to Dad" I then went back over to my bed and said to Steven " Can you tell Beth Come here to Bring Judtih please ?" He smiled

and said " Sure thing Rick" about 10 minutes later Beth came in with Judy and sat down and said " said Carl woke up?" I nodded and said " Yeah he did we talked for a little

bit. Beth He almost dead and I realized that I could have lost my only son." Beth took my hand and said " Rick Carl is toughest the kid I have ever Known and that's

because he is your son Rick" I looked at her and said " No Beth he is our son" She smiled at me. we then heard a low voice say "Mom?" Beth handed Judtih to me and walked

over to Carl bed and said " how you feeling sweetie ?" Carl looked at Beth and said " It hurts a little bit but I will be fine" Beth leaned down and kissed his forehead and said "

I know it hurts Sweetie and It will for awhile but you are right you will be fine." Steven came in and said" Beth you cam take them both home now but I anything happens

come get me right away". She nodded and we all left the Infirmary and went to our house and spent the rest of the day as a family. the next morning a track pulled to the

gate and Young black guy with glasses got and out and said " Hi you must be nee here I am Heath" I nodded and " Rick Grimes can I help you?" He looked at me weird and

said " I live here I have been on a run for the next two weeks ask Deanna if you don't believe me" I looked at him with a sad expression and said " Kid both Deanna and

Reggie are dead I am in charge here now" Heath pulled and gun out and said " What the fuck did you do ?" I pulled my gun out and said " I didn't do anything now put the

gun down" just Aaron came running over and said " Heath Rick put your guns Deanna got surrounded by walkers when a whole herd broke threw the wall and before she died

Nicholas killed Reggie and after that Deanna put Rick in charge". Heath nodded and put the gun back in hostler and said " Sorry Rick I didn't know" I nodded and said "its

okay" I looked over to the back seat of his truck and saw my with a beanie ,long hair and beard so I asked Heath " Who is that ?" Heath turned and said " That's Jesus I met

him at gas station he was trapped under a Shelf he says he's from another Community called the Hilltop so I told about here he wants to make a trade deal" I nodded and

said " Alright bring him to the Infirmary and have the doc look at them" Heath looked at me weird again and said " we don't have a doctor" before I could speak Aaron did and

said "We do now Dr. Edwards came with Rick and his group" Heath nodded and got into the truck and drove into the community.

_if what this Jesus guy says is true that he is from another community and they want to trade that new world I told Carl about will be possible ._


	9. The Hilltop

**Discalmer: I don' Own The Walking Deading or any of its characters I only own the ones I create.**

**"THE H****ILLTOP"**

After Dr. Edwards checked Jesus out Aaron,Daryl and Me took him to Aarons house to talk the three of us sat at the table and I said " So your name is Jesus?"

He laughed and said " No its just a nickname My actaul Name is Paul Rovia "

I nodded and said " So tell me about your commuity" He nodded and said " Well its a lot bigger then yours way more people ,We have crops,Livestock and We even Have a

Blacksmith ." I then said " What kinda trades will be doing ?" He smiled and said " Why don't I just take you there so you can talk Gregory He is our leader" I nodded and said

"I need to think Aaron Can you go get Glenn and Abrham for me ?" Aaron nodded and left. Aaron finally got back with Glenn and Abe I pulled with aside with Daryl and Aaron

and said " He wants us to go his commiuty to met his leader what do you guys?" Abrham looked at me and said " From what Aaron told about what they have to trade I think

we should." Daryl ,Glenn and Aaron nodded in agreement so I went back to the table and said " Jesus we go to met your leader but If you try anything I will kill you." Jesus

nodded and I turned to everyone and said " We will leave tomorrow morning" Everyone nodded. I then walked out the and I heard Abe say " Hey Rick wait up" I stopped and

waited for him and when he caught up I said " What's up ?" Abrham answered " Do we have any extra houses ?" I looked at him and said " Why do you need a extra house?"

He looked down and said " I broke up with Rostia " I was shocked and said " Why?" He answered " When I met her I hadn't a woman in a long time I thought she was the

only one left and now that know that is'nt true I just want to Find someone I am more compatible with" I nodded and said " I understand man you can have Deannas house"

He nodded and said " Thanks man I am gonna go move my stuff over" He walked away. I then walked home and walked to hear Beth singing" Its unclear now what we

entered we're alone in our wolrd and you don't be my boyfriend and I don' your girl." I walked into kitchen and I wrapped my arms around her and said " That was beautiful

Babe" She turned around and pecked me on the lips and said " Thank you How did the meeting with Jesus guy go ?" He smiled and said " Good tomorrow morning he was

taking us there to meet his leader" She nodded and said " Who are you taking with you ?" I answered"Daryl ,Abe,Maggie ,Glenn,Michonne and Carl." She nodded and said "

Ok but be careful you already lost a hand by getting bit". I smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. We then heard Carl say " Ewww get room" we all laughed and I said

to Carl " Do you want to come tomrrow to see the other commuity?" he nodded and said " yeah Sure" I nodded and said "ok"

The next morning we all getting ready to go I just finished kissing Beth and Judtih Goodbye I turned to everyone who was cominh on the trip and said " Alright lets go" I gave

Beth One more kiss and said " We should be back tomrrow I love you" she nodded and said " okay love you to " Carl came over and hugged and said " I love you mom" Beth

said " Love you to sweetheart". We then all got in the Van and left. Jesus was giving me directions when Daryl asked " How long till we get there ?" Jesus said " About an

Hour" Daryl nodded. Exactly about an Hour Jesus spoke and said " Stop for mintue and get out and take a look". So we all got out looked It was beautiful Jesus said "

Welcome to the Hilltop. Lets go and talk to Gregory." We all got back in the van and drove to the front gate and two men with spears were standing on top of the wall and one

of them " Jesus who are this people" Jesus motioned to me and said " This is Rick Grimes and some of his people they are from another commuity Called Alexndria they are to

talk to Gregory" the one who asked who are spoke uo agian and said " Ok just take their weapons and we will open the gate."Jesus Said " There is no need for that Kal I say

who comes in and I vouch for Rick and his people now open the Gate."Kal nodded and Opened the big metal Gate and We all in and Michonne asked Jesus " how did people

know about this Place?" Jesus Looked up at the Huge house and said " the was matriels for power company nearby thats how we put up the walls black people came from a

FEMA camp the trailers came with them that's called Berrington house the family owned give it to the state in the thirties and the state turned it into a living history museum

Elementary School from all over the place would come here it was running a long time berfore the modern world was around I think people came here because they thought it was going to keep running even after the modern world ended those Windows up there let us see for miles in every direction perfect security . Come on I'll show you inside"

We walked inside and I was in shock this place was gorgeous Abrham then said " good gracious Ignatius" Jesus started talking agian said "most the rooms have been

converted to Living Spaces even the ones that weren't bedrooms" I spoke up and said " people live here and the trailers?" Jesus answered " we plan to build there is babies

being born" We heard door open so we all turn to man with a suit slightly long grey hair and a grey beard he said " Jesus your back with guests" Jesus spoke and said

everyone this is Gregory he keeps the trains running on time around here" Gregory then said " I am the boss" I nodded and " I'm Rick we have a community" Gregory cut me

off and said " why don't you all go and get cleaned up" I looked at him and said " we're fine" He then said " Jesus will show you where you can get washed up and come back

down here when you're ready hard to keep this place clean" I nodded and gave him a sarcastic smile and said" yeah sure" Jesus then nodded and said " Follow me" We all

follwed him upstairs and I told Maggie " you get cleaned up and talk to him first" She looked at me werid and said "Why?" I simply said I shouldn't. Maggie got cleaned up and

went to talk to Gregory. Maggie came out said " He doesn't want to trade" Jesus said " believe me guys he does he's just very stubborn let me talk to him just give me a few

days it's all I'm asking" I nodded and said " Fine" Just then a young man burst threw and door and said " There back" Gregory cane out od his office and said " whats going

on?" Gregory nodded and he walked the door so everyone follwed him. Gregory to a man with a long ginger hair and beard and said " Ethan where is everybody else Tim and

Marcia" Ethan said " There Dead" Gregory said " Negan?" Who the hell is Negan ? Ethan nodded and said "Yeah" Gregory said " We had a deal" Ethan spoke and said " He said

it wasn't enough" someone else then said " Was the drop light?" Gregory answered " Nooo" a woman spoke and sais " they still have Craig" Ethan spoke and they said " they'll

keep him alive and return him to us if I deliver a message to you" Gregory then said " So tell me" Ethan put a hand on Gregorys shoulder and said " Sorry" and the he

stabbed him in the stomach I run up to him and pushed him off he swang but I blocked it and Kneeed him in the gut ans toke him to the ground and started puching him then

someone grab me and Abe tackle him to off me and I tackled Ethan agian but Ethan rolled us over so he was on top of me and said to everyone " stay back anybody who

stops me is killing my brother" I then stabbed him in the neck and he fell off me and instantly died I got up and looked around everyone was looking at me so I said " What?"

**Authors note : I am so Exicted for the next Chapter and I can't wait for it The Negan line up will be happening and A character from the TellTale game will be introduced into the please review has it helps me lot to know that people are enjoying you for reading.**


	10. A New Enemy

**Okay before we get into this Chapter for anyone who has played the Telltale TWD games and played New frontier will know that Jesus was in it And met Clementine so for the sake of this we gonna say That Jesus helped Find Her AJ and then brought them to Hilltop.****Enjoy!****Discalmer: I don't own TWD or the characters I only own the ones I create.**

**"A New Enemy"**

" What ?" I said we then heard the man that Came back with Ethan say "you killed him" He then got up and Came after me but I drew my gun and He stopped dead in his run

in between us and said " Guys stop this now" I shook my head and said " I don't I think I will " Jesus said " Rick things aren't as simple as they seem please put the gun down

and come with me back to the house so we can talk" I nodded and put the gun back into my hostler and nodded to the group to walk back to the we were all in the house I

said to Jesus "That Ethan guy mentioned Negan who the hell is that?" Jesus looked at each of us in the room and said " Negan is the leader of a group called the Saviors.

They came here as soon as the walls went up and said if we gave them half of our supplies they will give us protection and they threatened us that if we don't they will kill

people until we Gregory made the deal and we haven't had any problems until now" I nodded and said " I am gonna go talk to Gregory" Everyone nodded and Went outside. I

walked up the upstairs and into the bedroom that Jesus said was Gregory's. He looked up and said " Mick how are you ?" _I hate this guy _I thought to myself and spoke up to

him and said " Its Rick And I have an offer for you " Gregory Looked at me and said " What can you possibly offer me? that Margaret girl told me that you are low on

everything so again I ask what can you offer me ?" I smirked at him and said " We will take out the saviors for you " He looked at me like I was crazy and said " How?" I said

"We have dealt with groups like this before " he nodded and said " Fine if you take out Negan and the Saviors we will trade" I nodded and left the room. I walked and saw The

group and sitting on the porch expect for Carl I looked around and didn't see him I started to panic but before I could say anything Maggie put a hand on my shoulder and

said " He met a Girl and they are walking Around" I nodded and said " Ok" A few minutes later Carl Came over to us with a Girl with Mixed skin her hair was cut short a little

with two little ponytails in the back and she was wearing a blue and white hat. Carl said " Hey Dad this is Clementine" Clementine smiled at me and put out her hand for me

to shake and said " its Nice to meet you " I put my hand in hers and Said " You to Clementine and please call me Rick" I then turned to Carl and said " Carl we are gonna

leave soon we have to go home and hold meeting" He nodded and went off. Clementine Stayed she looked kinda nervous and she asked me "Rick can I ask you something ?"

I nodded and said " Anything Clem " She Smiled a little and said " Can I come back with you guys its just there is Know one here my age and well Carl is my age is thought

maybe if I came back with you guys we could be friends " I smiled and said " Clem you don't have to be nervous of course you can come with us " She looked very Excited

and said " Ok I have to get Aj and My stuff" I looked at her with curious eyes and said " Who is AJ?" She turned back to me and said " A member of my old groups son she

died after birth so I started to take care of him" I nodded and said " Okay We are leaving in an hour"

An hour later we were on the road and I was trying to figure out where Clem and AJ will live when Maggie spoke and said " Clem, AJ How would you guys like to come live

with me and Glenn ? " I look back and see Clementine hug Maggie and she says " That would be Awesome thank you so much a of you" Maggie Hugs her back and says " Its

problem Sweetie" I look back at the road and Push on the Brakes because There is Five men with motorcycles in line in the middle And I turn to Abe and Daryl and say " Lets

see what this is " They both nod and we get and I say to everyone else " Stay in the Van" I walk in front of the van and say " Who the fuck are you and what do you want ?"

a man with a huge burn on his face speaks up and says " I am Dwight and we here on behalf of Negan " I looked at Abe and Daryl and Before I could speak Abe said " Well

what the fuck do you want ?" Dwight said " We want to Offer the your Group the same deal as Hilltop Half of your supplies for our protection" I shook my head and said " No

You tell Negan we offer you that deal Half your Supplies for Our protection because trust when I say this you don't want to fuck with us " Dwight smirked and said " Its your

Funeral then " They then all started their bikes and Drove off. I turn to Abe and Daryl and say " I think we just made a New enemy"

About an two hours later We arrived back home and as soon has we enter the gate Carl and Me went to our house. We opened the door and Carl said "I an gonna go change I

will be right down" I nodded and said " Okay Son" I walked into the living to see Beth and Judtih Playing on the Floor I smiled at them Judy saw me first she pointed and

screamed " DADDY" Beth Turned and Smiled and said " Hey honey" I walked over to them and Sit on the floor next to Beth and gave her a kiss and " Hey you how is

everything going ?" She nodded and said " its going good Judy started trying to walk this morning " I smiled and Turned to Judy and said " Hi Princess" She crawled to me and

climbed into my lap and giggled " Hey Judy show Daddy how you walk " Beth said Judtih got off my lap and stood up turned to Door to the living and said "Carwl" She slowly

started walk to Carl who was now standing in the doorway he smiling so wide I thought his face was gonna break

Judy walked all the way to him and Carl picked her up and said " You are such a big girl now " Judith hit Carl and laughed . Carl turned to Beth and said " Hey Mom" Beth

waved at him and said " Hey sweetie" for the of the day we spent time together as a family. Beth and me are laying in bed shes has her head on my chest and a Arm wrapped

around my waist she looks up at me and says " How are you doing babe ?" I frowned and said " It sucks having one hand I got into a fight at the Hilltop and the guy almost

killed me if Abe wasn't there I might have" she looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes and said " well baby you just have to get used to it and why the hell were you

fighting anyway ?" she looked kinda mad so I rubbed her back and said " The Hilltop have a probably with a group who call themselves the Saviors who make them give them

half of their supplies for their protection and the leader of the Saviors Negan sent the Hilltops men back from the drop off and told them to kill their leader Gregory who by

the is a huge asshole but anyway this guy Ethan stabbed Gregory so I attacked him and we fought and ended up killing him and on the way back we run into some of the

Saviors and I told them to tell Negan that We offer them the same deal that they offered the Hilltop" She nodded and said " Carl seemed really happy " I smiled and said " He

met a girl" she sat up and said " Really ?" I nodded and said " Yeah her name is Clementine and she came back with us she and AJ are living Maggie and Glenn " She looked

down at me and said " Oh but who is AJ?" I said " Clem said that he is the baby of member of her old group who died after she birth so Clem started to take care of AJ he is

about maybe a year older then Judy " she smiled and said " that's so sweet We should introduce Judy and AJ it would good for them to have someone their age to play with" I

nodded and said " We can Talk to Maggie tomorrow" She nodded laid back on my chest and said " I love you Rick" I kissed her forehead and said " I love you to Beth"

awhile late we both fell asleep and It was one of the best Sleeps I have had since the walkers.


	11. Chapter 11: LAST DAY ON EARTH

**I Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I know I said the last Chapter was gonna feature the Negan line up I decided to give it its own chapter so this chapter Will be the NEGAN LINE UP and it Will only Kill off one person.****Enjoy!**

Dis-calmer: I don't own TWD or the characters only the ones create

**Chapter 11: LAST DAY ON EARTH!**

_I wake up and walk out the door of the house I look around and I am back on Hershel's farm When all of a sudden I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again the voice is soft and full of care He said " Rick come over here" So I walked over to the voice and Hershel was smiling at me He was the Hershel from before the Farm got over run. I pulled him into a hug and said " I am so sorry I couldn't save you ..." But before I could finish he cut me off and said " Rick what happened with The Governor wasn't your fault " I looked down and Hershel pulled me into another hug and said " Rick you are my son in more ways then one and you make my Bethie so happy and I can't thank you enough."_

_I smiled and say " She makes me happy to I never thought that after Lori I could Love again but she is just amazing and now that we have Alexandria I am going marry her once this whole Negan and the Saviors thing is over and I would love your blessing " Hershel smiled and said " Rick like I said you are already my son and marrying Bethie will make it official so yes you have my blessing" I pulled Him into another hug and said "Thank you I won't let anything happen to her "_

I wake up and look over to see Beth still sleeping soundly I kiss her forehead as I got up and I walked into the bathroom and went into the shower.

I got out after washing myself and shampooing my hair to see Judith standing up in her crib and she smiles at me and reaches her hands to me and says " Up Dada up" I

walk over to her and picked her up with my hand and placed her on my hip and said " Shh Baby girl Mommy is still sleeping want to go see Auntie Maggie?" She giggled and

nodded her head . So I got dressed and got Judith dressed and told Carl to tell Beth were we going when she got up. I walked downstairs and went out the door and walked

over Maggie and Glenn's house I knocked on the door And Noah answered "Hey Rick What's up ?" I Smiled and said "Judith wanted to see her Aunt Maggie" Noah steps aside

and said " She is in the kitchen getting AJ breakfast" I walked to the kitchen and Judy said " Auntwe Maggweee" Maggie turned from the stove and said " Hey Princess" She

walked over and gave Judy a kiss on the cheek and turned to me and said " Hey Rick how are you?" I smiled at her and said " I need to go on a run and I need you come to

help me pick out something for Beth" Maggie looked at me and said " What do you want to get her?"I looked down at floor and mumbled " I want go find engagement ring"

Maggie let out a shriek as she hugged me and said "OH MY GOD REALLY YES I will come help you" I then said to her "Glenn needs to come to because we are low on food"

Maggie stopped hugging and said " So just me you and Glenn?"I shook my head and said " No We are going to bring Carl Abe ,Michonne ,Aaron ,Rostia , Eugene, Daryl and

Clementine" Maggie nodded and said " Okay I will tell Glenn and Clem" She turned to Noah and said " Noah Will you watch AJ? " Noah said " Yeah of course " I looked at AJ

and said " You can him bring over to play with Judy and I am sure Beth would love to hang out with you."Noah nodded and said " Ok I will bring AJ over to your house when

you guys leave" I then said "Okay We are gonna leave this afternoon I am gonna spend some time with Beth before we go. Hey Judy want to go home and see mommy ?"

She giggled and clapped her hands and said" Mama Mama" We all laughed and I said " Okay Maggie meet me at the gate at around 12" She nodded and said " Bye Princess

Judy" Judith waved and said " Bye Bye Auntwe"Judtih and Me walked back to the house once we get in Judy yells " MOMMY!" Beth comes Down the Stairs and says " Hey Judy

"She takes her from my arms and kisses her forehead she then looks at me and says " Hey Honey" I lean down and kiss her on the lips and say "Hi Sweetheart" She giggled

a little and said " Carl said you went to see Maggie why? " I looked at her and said " We are low on food and We need more weapons so I asked Maggie and Glenn to come on

a run with Carl ,Abe ,Michonne,Rostia,Eugene,Daryl, Aaron ,Clementine and Me" Beth looked pissed off and said "Rick you just lost a hand and you just got back from the

Hilltop and now you are leaving again?"I nodded and brushed some hair from her face and said "Bethie I know But We need food and I want to Get something for Judith." She

her face got a little softer and said " Rick you are the love of my life and I know you won't change your mind but please be careful OK?"I pulled her into a hug and said "

Same her sweetheart and I will be careful" Judith then yelled "HEY" I released Beth from the hug and said " you want hug to Baby girl ?" Judy nodded so both Beth and me

wrapped her in our arms and hugged her close I then said to Beth " When We leave Noah is gonna bring AJ to play with Judith" She nodded and said " Okay what time are

you leaving?" I kissed her forehead and said " At noon so in about an hour" She said " Okay Carl went to Play with a Kid named Chris" I smiled and said "Okay I will get him

soon but right now I am gonna Cuddle with my two favourtie girls on the couch"At Noon Everyone that was going on the run met at the Front gate I had already said goodbye

to Beth and Judy. Tyreese was saying goodbye to Sasha I pulled him aside and said " Look after Beth and Judith for me okay ?" He nodded and said " You gotta it Rick" I

turned to everyone Who was going on the run and said " Alright lets go" everyone got in the van and I got in driver seat and drove drove to a Mall about two hours

away from Alexandria I pulled into the parking lot and drove to the main entrance and turned off the car and said to everyone " Alright we gonna take anything we can keep

your eyes open and if you run into trouble yell for help" Everyone agreed and we all got out and walked into the and Clem took out two walkers as I spoke "Okay

everyone we need Food,weapons,and anything else you think will be useful." Maggie was talking to Glenn I guess to tell him what Her and I were going to do Maggie came

over after and said " Lets go get you an engagement Ring"Maggie and Me walked upstairs in search of a Jewelry store. We found one on the second floor of the mall. Maggie

walked over to the Counter She looked back at me after a few minutes and Said " Found one Rick" I walked over to her and she showed me the ring and it was the perfect

one for Beth I looked down at it and took it from her and said " Its's the perfect one" We then heard someone yell our names " RICK! MAGGIE!" I put the ring in my pocket

and we both ran down the stairs and saw the rest fighting about 20 Walkers so Maggie and Me jumped into the fight I slashed a walker with my hatchet when another one

came at me from my right but has it got close a bolt went right threw its head once it fell I nodded to Daryl. Once We all finished off the rest of the Walkers I said " Lets get

the hell out of here grab whatever you found and lets go"We all run out of the Mall and into the van and drove away. We were about 30 minutes away from home when I

slammed on the brakes because the were about 50 men standing in front of a RV blocking the road a man with slicked back medium length hair and a mustache said "

Everyone get out Negan demands it" I looked to the passenger seat where Daryl was sitting and said " We can't drive threw them so lets see what they want everyone get out

but have your weapons drawn" Everyone got out and I walked up to the front and said " Ok we are out what the fuck do you want?" the man the mustache said " Rick my

name is Simon and I am Negan's right hand man and Negan wants to talk to so all you get on your knees or we kill you all right here and then go to your community and kill

the rest of your people" all 50 men drew their guns and pointed them at us so I looked at everyone and nodded and we all got down on our knees. Simon then walked behind

everyone of the Saviors and knocked on the trailer door and said " alright we got a full boat lets meet the man" the trailer door open and a man with a short black beard in

leather jacket walks out with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire walks and says" Pissing our pants yet ?" He smiles and starts walking over to us and says " oh boy we are

getting close" he walks around for a second and then says" yup its gonna be pee pee pants city here real soon " He points and says " which one of your pricks is the leader?"

Simon points at me and says " Its this one he the guy" Negan walks in front of me and sighs and says " Hi Your Rick right I'm Negan and I don't appreciate you killing my

men also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people you killed more of my people. Not Cool you have Know fucking Idea oh not cool that shit is. But I

think your be up to speed shortly yeah you are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes" He smiles and says " Yes you are. You see Rick whatever you do no matter

what you don't mess with the New World Order and the New World Order is this and its very simple so even if you are stupid which you very well may be you can understand

it you ready? Here it goes pay attention" He smiles again and points the baseball bat with barbed wire in my face and says " Give me your shit or I will kill you" Negan smiles

and says " today was career day we invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. you work for me now. you have shit you give it to me that's your Job" I

stare at him for a second and he speaks again " Now I know that is a mighty big Nasty big pill to swallow but swallow it you most certainly will" he smiles again and starts

talking again and says " You ruled the roost. you built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are

pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want and what I want is half your shit and if that, too much you can make ,find or steal more, and it 'll even out sooner or later.

This is your way of life now. The more you fight back the harder in will be. So if someone knocks on your door you let us own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it

down. You understand ?" he leans forward with a hand cupped around his ear and says " what no answer ? you don't really think you were gonna get through this without

being punished , now , did you ? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if your dead now

can you ? I not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole fucking lot of them. More than I am comfortable with And for that you're gonna pay. So, now I am gonna

beat the holy fucking hell outta of one you "He puts the baseball bat in front of me and says " this is Lucille and she is fucking awesome. All this, all this just so we can pick

out which one of you have the honor" he walks over to Abe and Abe sits up a little and Negan says " Huh " he strokes his beard and says " Ugh I gotta shave this shit" He

walks over to Carl and says " you gotta one of our guns" He bends down and says " Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our guns. Shit kid lighten up. At least cry a little" he gets up

and chuckles and then clears his throat and walks over to Maggie and says " Jesus. You look shitty. Lets just put out of your misery right now" Glenn then yells " NO! NO!"

Some his men grab Glenn and start hitting him and Maggie yells " STOP IT" Negan says " Nope Get him back in line" a man drags him back to the line up and Glenn Says " no

don't" Negan chuckles and says " All right listen Don't any of you do that again I will shut that shit down no exceptions. First one is free its an emotional moment I get it.

Sucks don't it ?. The moment you realize you don't know shit." He looks at me and then and Carl says " This is your kid right ?" He laughs and says " This is definitely your

kid" I yell " JUST STOP THIS" Negan then raises his voice a little and says " Hey! Don't not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on it on me. I gotta

pick somebody. Everybody is at the table waiting for me to order."He starts whistling for a few seconds as he walks across the line and then he says " I simply can not decide"

He chuckles again and says " I got an Idea" He walks in front of me and says as he points the bat and says " Eenine" then Maggie " Meanie" then Abe "miney" then Michonne

"Moe" then Clem " Catch" then Daryl " A Catch a tiger" then Rostia " BY his toe" then Aaron " If he hollers let him go" then Carl " my mother told me to pick" then Eugene "

then very best one" . he points the bat at very a second time and says " And. you .are." before landing on Glenn and says " IT anyone moves anyone says anything cut the

boys other eye out and find to his father and then will start. You can breathe, you can blink. You can cry hell you're going to be doing that "He then lifts the bat up and

smacks it done on Glenn's head. Glenn gets back up but His eye is popped out and Negan " Ho! HO! Look at that taking it like a champ. Man I hit you so hard your fucking

eye popped out" Everyone crying and Maggie was screaming Glenn tried to speak and sounds like " Mag-ggi Wove You" Negan bent down to Glenn and said " You in there b

uddy? I don't know but it seems like you are trying to speak but you just took a hell of hit I cracked your skull so much that your fucking eye popped out and its gross as

shit." Negan then hit him again and Glenn was life less Negan started hitting him repeatedly he then laughed and said " oh my goodness you guys look at my dirty girl .Lucille

was thirsty she is a vampire bat" He then looked at all of us and said " What was the a bad Joke?" I looked up at him and said " I'm gonna kill you" He leaned towards me and

said " I am sorry I didn't quite catch that speak up" I whispered in his ear " Maybe not today not tomorrow but I will kill you". He threw his arms in air and said " No You

Won't. Your best fucking chance is right now and put a knife in my throat, Drive An Axe into my face. Go ahead and as soon as my body hits the floor my Saviors will fucking

fuck you people up until your insides are outside worse then your little Asian friend for sure."he bent down and grabbed my chin and said "In fact you want to keep acting

tough like I still need to break you and I'll have a few of my boys run a train over your boy got at least a few who would be into that sort of thing want to test me?." He

slapped me and said " Well ?" when I didn't say anything he punched me and said " DO YOU? Get it Rick you belong to me now so we will come for your first offering in one

week so Until then TA TA"


	12. THE will come when you WON'T BE

**Discalmer : I Don't own TWD or its characters only the one I Create.**

**Ok So Negan Killed Glenn had to happen I am sorry. A****nyways thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. I Am so sorry for the long wait College is just kicking my ass but I am on Christmas break right now so I am hoping to get at least to more chapters by the end of 2019. The song sung By BETH In this chapter is BE GOOD By Emily Kinney Beth herself.**

**Chapter 12 : THE DAY WILL COME WHEN YOU WON'T BE **

I sat in front of Glenn and if I didn't know it was him I wouldn't be able to tell because he is head is completely gone. I look around me and everyone is crying I spot Maggie

she is hysterical she is balling her eyes out and I feel like this is all my fault. Maggie looks up at me and gets up She walks over to me and drops down and hugs Glenn's body

she is still crying but finally looks up and says " You should take everyone back and get ready to fight" I looked at her and shake my head and said " We can't fight them they

have an army Maggie I am sorry but we can't" She looked down and said " I know your right but you still need to go back. Beth is gonna need you! She is gonna be so heart

broken when she finds out you need to be with her and be the one to tell her. I am gonna go to the Hilltop to bury Glenn he wanted to move there so I am gonna move there

and I am gonna ask Clem if her and AJ wanna move back with me!" I looked down and said " I know Beth is gonna need me and I am gonna go back home but I least want to

help you put Glenn in the truck He was our family to and I think you should go live at Hilltop it will be good for you"I then called everyone over and we all put Glenn in one of

the trucks Negan left and Sasha spoke up " I am gonna go with her to make sure she is safe tell Ty that I am fine" I nodded and said " Is Clem going with you guys ?"

Clementine spoke up and said " not yet I have to go get AJ first" I nodded and hugged Maggie and said" OK I will bring Clem and AJ when I bring Beth to see you soon" She

nodded and said " Ok" She and Sasha got in their truck and drove off I turned to everyone else and said " lets go home."We got to the gates of Alexandria and we see a truck

driven into the gate I quickly Jumped out and Said " Stay inside Carl! Abe ,Daryl Come with me" the three of us run to the gate and Tyreese comes running up and Said "

Thank god its you" I looked behind him and say "Beth and Judith are they OK?" He nodded and said " They are fine the attack happened about 2 hours after you guys left

they was nearly fifty men Rick we took out a dozen of them before they retreated."We then heard Beth yell " RICK!" She came running over to me and flew into my arms I

hugged her tight and said "Thank god you are okay" She looked behind me and said " We is Maggie and Glenn?" I looked down and said "Beth sweetheart Glenn is dead the

leader of the Saviors Negan killed him." She was crying and hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe She looked up at me her eyes red and full of tears it broke my heart

to see her like this. She spoke up and said " What about Maggie is She okay please tell me she is OK?" I nodded and said "Yeah she is okay but She is gonna be staying at the

hilltop her and Sasha took Glenn's body their to be buried." Beth was still crying when Carl run up to her and hugged her and said "I am so sorry mom" Beth and Carl stood

there in each others embrace both crying. I walked over and hugged them both and turned to the rest and Said " We gonna have meeting in the Church in 4 hours everyone

needs to be there.I am gonna go spend time with my kids and Beth also can you knock on doors and let people know about the meeting?" Daryl nodded "Yeah sure" I wrap

my arms around Beth and Carl and said "Lets Go home".We got in the house and Noah was playing with Judith and AJ. Judy Saw us and got up and walked over and yelled

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I picked her up an said " Hey Judy are you making friends with AJ?" She nodded and said "WUP! she claps her hands and I look to see Beth talking to

Noah and Noah looks upset so I am guessing she told him about Glenn. He picks up AJ and walks over and says" I am sorry about Glenn Rick.I am gonna take AJ back to

Clem."I nodded and walk over to Beth and Say " During the meeting I want you to stay here with Judy" She looks very pissed off and says " Rick I am not Just gonna sit here.

The Bastard killed my brother in law" I put my hand on her cheek and said " I know Sweetheart but we can't fight them there is to many of them. All this meeting is for is to

tell everyone about how it works and that is They take half of our stuff and we don't do anything about it." She took Judith out of my arms and said "Ok fine I am gonna go

put her for a nap" I nodded and said "okay I love you" She turned her back and started to walk up the stairs but stopped and said" Love you to"Once she was up the stairs I

put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the ring and looked at it when I heard a gasp and her voice " Rick what is that for?" Shit I thought I didn't mean for her to see but I

guess it's now or never so I walked over to her and got down on one knee and said " Beth Greene you have been a light in the dark for everyone in our family for so long and

you took care of My daughter sorry our daughter when I went crazy after Lori died and when Daryl told me about Grady I realized that I had to get you back because Beth I

love you so much so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She nodded with tears streaming down her face and Said " Yes a thousand times yes" She jumped into

my arms and squealed and said "We're getting married" I hugged her tight and said " Yeah we are sweetheart but I have to go to the meeting soon we can celebrate later OK

?" She nodded and said " I love you Rick" I kissed her and said " I love you to Beth" I kissed Judith goodbye and walked out the door. I walked to the church and waited till

everyone was in the church I started talking and said " Earlier this week when we went to the Hilltop with Jesus we learned about a group called the Saviors and they attacked

us here as you know if you were here earlier but they also attacked us on our supply run there leader Negan Killed Glenn and to avoid them from killing everyone else we

have to give them half of our supplies". Spencer spoke up and Said " Are you fucking kidding us Rick half of our supplies?" I looked at him and said " Spencer please come

down and sit down" He spoke again and said " Rick you can't do this we are low on food has it is my mom shouldn't have put you in charge" I was starting to get annoyed

with him so I glared and said " Spencer _Sit Down Now !_" He quickly sat back down and I spoke up and said " Let me make it simple for everyone here I am not in charge

anymore Negan is." The meeting ended with that and I immediately walked out and Abraham came over to me and said " So I am still going to hilltop and getting Jesus ?" I

nodded and said " Yeah but if anyone asks you are going to get supplies for Negan." He nodded and slapped me on back and Left and I went home. I walked into house and

heard Beth upstairs so I walked upstairs and walked into our Room to see her cuddle and singing to a sleeping Judith . I stood in the doorway looking at my bride to be and

our baby girl and smiled Beth looked up and saw me She said " hey sweetie you Okay?" I nodded and said " I am now can we talk?" she nodded as she got up and she put

Judith in her crib and we walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. I looked at her and said " I know Judith is Shane and I have known for awhile but She is my daughter

no matter what and I am gonna do whatever it takes to keep her safe and this Deal with Negan is gonna keep her safe and I hope it will keep me safe so I can watch her

grow up and teach her how to survive." She looked at me with a shocked expression she said " Babe Judith isn't Shane or Lori's Baby she is ours because we are the one's

raising her and we are the one she is gonna look to for protection until she knows how to protect herself and we are the one's that are gonna see her become a Beautiful

woman one day because we are her parents no matter what." I smiled at her and said "Your right Honey thank you for that.I needed to hear that." I kissed her and I

remembered I haven't seen Carl since we got back so I asked " Where is Carl?" Beth pulled back and said " He went to see Clementine" I smiled and said " Ok Now lets go

celebrate our engagement" and We did Celebrate for awhile even tho we lost Glenn we were happy in that Next day Abraham and Jesus got to Alexandria I took

them to meet up with Daryl in the Church I made sure Gabriel wasn't there then I locked the doors . I spoke to the three men and said " Ok We are gonna fight the Saviors

eventually but we need to play by there rules for now and do some recon so Jesus when they come for the're first offering you are gonna follow them to there community and

come back here as soon as possible to tell me where it is " Jesus nodded and Said " you got it Rick" Jesus then left with Abraham. Daryl was about to leave as well but I

spoke and said " Daryl I need to ask you something" he walked back over to me and said " What is It Brother?" I smiled at him as I said " I asked Beth to marry me and I

wanted to know if you would be my best man ?" Daryl smiled and took my hand and pulled into a bro hug and said " Congrats man and yes I will be your best man But I am

not wearing a suit" We both laughed and I said " I don't expect you to" Daryl smiled and Said " Good I am gonna see if Rostia needs help with the weapons Training" I patted

him on the back and said " Ok brother see you later"A few days after I asked Daryl to be My best man I woke to a empty bed I looked over to Judith's crib she wasn't there I

got out of bed and threw a shirt and Pants and walked out the room and downstairs I stopped at doorway to the kitchen as I saw Beth singing to Judith I listened in"_Its _

_unclear now what we intend We're alone in our own world And you don't want to be my boyfriend And i don't want to be your girl And that, that's a relief We'll drink up _

_our grief And pine for summer And we'll buy, beer to shot gun And we'll lay in the lawn And We'll be good Now I'm laughing at my boredom And my string of failed attempts _

_Cause you think that its important And i welcome the sentiment And we talk on the phone at night Until its daylight and i feel clever And i hear the slow in your speech Yeah _

_you're half asleep Say goodnight Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh __Now I've got friendships to mend And I'm selfishly dispossessed You don't wanna be my boyfriend And that's probably for _

_the best Cause that, that gets messy And you will hurt me Or I'll disappear So we will drink beer all day And our guards will give way And we'll be good And we'll be good "_

When she finished singing I walked into the kitchen and put my arms around and said " That was beautiful Sweetheart" She titled her head back to kiss my lips and looked

down at the stove I kissed Judy's head and she giggled " So what are your plans today Sweetheart ?" I asked Beth She kept cooking the food which was some squirrel meat

Daryl gave us from his last hunt but she said " I am gonna hang out with Carol " She turned off the stove and handed me Judy and started to put the food on plates I asked "

Who sings the song you were singing ?" She kept putting the food on plates and Said " I wrote it Before everything happened" I looked down at her and said " I didn't know

you wrote your music" She finished putting the food on the plates and Yelled " CARL BREAKFAST!" she then took Judith and put her in her high chair and gave a plate with

Squirrel meat cut into cubes she then turned to m and said " Yeah I used write songs all the time" I kissed her forehead and said " makes sense anyway I will see you later I

have to talk to Olivia find out what we need to get so we have enough stuff for Negan I love you" as left the kitchen Carl come in and said " Morning Dad " I nodded " Morning

Carl I have some stuff to do so help your mom With Judith OK ?" He nodded and I went out the door and as soon has I walked I heard sound of trucks outside of the gate and

a loud tapping on the gate and voice said " Little Pig Little Pig Let Me In"


	13. Chapter 13 : THE First Offering

**Discalmer I don't own TWD or its Characters only the ones I create.**

**Okay Here it is chapter 13. I am gonna stop writing in Ricks POV for bit starting Next chapter Just Because It will be easier to write ALL OUT WAR.I am also gonna kill a few from the main group cause I keep people alive who died on the to Alexandria and I have know I idea who I am kill yet but for My ALL OUT WAR I am gonna be following the comic same with THE Whisperer war as Carl will not die in my story as that was the one of the show's biggest mistakes. Ok now I hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

**Chapter 13 : THE FIRST OFFERING**

I looked over to the gate to see Spencer opening it and he starts talking to Negan who doesn't look happy with him so I quickly run over to the gate. Negan sees me and

says" Well hello there do not make me have to ask" I walked over to the gate and opened it and said " You said a week your early" Negan smiled as he said " I missed you" a

walker started to come up behind him he chuckled and said " Oh Rick come on out here watch this. Calling it" He walked up to the walker and killed it with Lucille the walker

fell with a thud. Negan chuckled again and said " Easy peasy lemon squeezy! All right everybody lets get started. Rick you see that what I just did ? That is some service! I

mean we almost get turned away at the gate. Who is that guy anyway ? Do I get mad? Do I throw a fit ? Do I bash some Asian's dome in ? Nope. I just take care of one these

dead pricks that could've killed one of y'all." He pauses for a minute as he takes a little bow and says " service" he hands me Lucille as he says "Hold this" and walks threw

the gate he looks around and says " Hot diggity dog this place is magnificent! an embarrassment of the riches,as they say yes sir I do believe you are gonna have plenty to

offer up" He chuckles and says "All right lets get this show on the road. see what kind of goodies you got in the cupboard." I say " We put away half the supplies" Negan turns

to me and says " No Rick No. You don't decide what we take. I do. Arat" the girl named Arat says " You heard the man. Move out" The Saviors all walk in and start going to

the houses. Negan turns back to me and says " there just gonna search houses a bit,Keep the process movin" People start to come out and look at for help I just look down

Negan sighs and says" All right you gonna show me a round or not ? Well ?" I walked past him and started walking. We get to a house we two Saviors are taking out a couch

Negan speaks " You see this This is the kinda of thing that just tickles my balls. A little cooperation and everything is as pleasant as punch. You see we really are reasonable

people once you get to know us honest. Damn I love this place" a Saviors says" Negan something you might wanna see" He brings a camera over Negan takes it and says "

Well, well, well. What do we have here? I got my fingers crossed for a little freaky-deaky" he plays the video its my interview with Deanna Negan says " Jee-hee-sus! is that

you Rick underneath all that man-bush? Shee-ot. I would not have messed with guy." He closes the camera and looks right at me and says " But that's not you anymore is it ?

Nope."He strokes his beard and says " I really gotta shave this happened to that sick girl ? that seems like a hell of a stressful night for her the way she was carrying on,She

was married to That Asian guy I killed right ?" I gave him a death stare for a second He said " Careful how you're lookin' at me Rick. Windows especially one that look like that

they are special I love them. Right after their husbands go they are just empty inside But usually not for long. Ahh where is she ? I would love to see her " Gabriel comes up

behind him and says " Do you care to pay your respects ?" Negan turns and says " Holy crap you are creepy as shit sneaking up on me wearin' that collar with that freaky -

ass smile." Gabriel says " My apologies. I'm Father Gabriel." Negan chuckles as he turns to me he says " She didn't make it ?" I shake my head no and we walk to the graves

once we get there Negan says " Damn this this must _really _suck for you the Asian guy that's on me no choice there had to be down .whole thing probably put her right on her

back I was gonna ask her to come back with me. I know what your thinkin' How could I have a shot,guy that just bashed her husband head in? you'd be surprised. Boy,

people,they" just then a shot rung out from my house Negan stared at me for at me a minute before walking over walk in into the house to see Carl with Judy and Beth

behind him Carl was pointing a gun at a Savior he says " Put some back or the next one goes in you" the saviors chuckled and says " Kid what do you think happens next ?"

Carl Says " You die." I say " Carl ,Carl put it down." He looks at me and says " No He's taking all of our medicine he said only half of our stuff" Negan says " Of course oh-ho

Really kid ?" Carl turns to him and says " You should go. Before you find out how dangerous we all are."Negan smiles and says " Well pardon me young man excuse the shit

out of my goddamn french but did you just threaten me ? Look I get threatening Davey I can't have that not him ,not me." I interrupt him " Carl just put it down" Negan turns

me as he says " Don't be rude Rick. We having a conversation here. Now boy where were we ? oh yeah. Your giant man-sized Balls. No threatening us. Listen I like you so I

don't want to have to go hard on proving a point you don't want that. I said half your shit,and half is what I say it is.I am serious. Do you want me to prove how serious?

Again?" Carl sighs and gives me the gun. Negan takes it from as he says " You know Rick this whole thing reminds me you have a lot of guns" He looks behind Carl to Beth

and Judy and says "Well Hello Sweetheart" I step in front of her Negan smiles he looks behind me as he speaks " Shit Rick is this your girl I didn't mistake you for a cradled

Robber like shit how old she is 16?" Beth walked over to me and handed me Judith Beth looked at Negan and said " I am 19 you fucking asshole " Negan laughed and said "

Damn girl Chill out I was making a Joke" I looked at Beth she was mad so I looked at Negan as I said " Beth is Maggie's sister and Glenn's sister in law" Negan had apoplectic

look on his face for second then said " I am sorry I truly am but I had to set a example it had to be done but your sister wasn't my Kid is she yours ?" Beth looked at Judy as

she smiled she said " Yes Rick's and mine" As Negan looked at me he said " Damn Rick you got this kid Pregnant?" I shook my head and said " Judith's Biological Mother my

wife Lori dead well giving Birth to her" Negan nodded as he said " Ok then now how about those guns then?".About 20 minutes later Negan and the Saviors head all our guys

loaded along with everything else they took before he left Negan come over to me and said " You didn't think I'd leave Lucille now did you and after what she did why would

you want her? thanks for being so accommodating friend" He leaned into my ear and said " In case you haven't caught on I just slid my dick your throat and you thanked me

for it see ya soon Prick"As soon has Negan left I nodded to Jesus and He left I walked back to my house Beth was on couch with Judith sleeping in her was crying walked into

the living room and sat beside her and pulled her in my arms she looked up at me and said " Why did Negan say he was sorry about Maggie?" I kissed her forehead then said

"Gabriel and me told him she was dead because he was making comments That I almost hit him for." Beth smiled and kissed me she said " He pissed me off I can't wait till for

you kill him like you killed that Joe guy" I looked at her confused wondering how she knew about she must have sensed my confusion because she spoke again and said " Carl

told all about that doesn't make you a monster when you kill Rick as long as your are doing for your family's safety" I looked down and said " After the the prison it was just

Carl and me were staying in this house I was in really bad shape for a few days but I finally got better. We heard a knock on the door the we could tell was human so I looked

the peep hole and saw Michonne so we let were in the house for a few more days. Carl and Michonne had gone on a supply run and I went to take a when people come in so I

hid under the bed but to men come in and were fighting over the bed one won and the guy lost saw me before he passed out the other guy got called downstairs so I quickly

got out from under the bed and went into the bathroom there was a guy in so I choked him to with with his rifle strap and Left out the met them after you got the car Grady

Officers drove off with you. Anyways we camped on the road Car was sleeping well Michonne and me were sitting by a fire they come from behind us and in put a gun to my

head and Daryl tried to stick up for us so they started beating on the one guy grabbed Carl and tried to do things to him so I blacked and started fighting Joe he eventually

got the upper hand and held my arms down so I bit into he neck and ripped his throat out Michonne and Daryl killed two of the other guys and I grabbed Joe's knife and the

guy that was holding Carl I Stabbed him repeatedly till he died. When I think what did to them I feel like a monster"I looked down when I looked at Beth she looked terrified

for a moment but then said " Honey you did what you had to save people you love that doesn't make you a monster." I nodded and kissed her I then said " I didn't tell you

this but today I sent Jesus to follow the Saviors back to their place so when we eventually fight back we know where it is." Beth looked at me shocked and said " Rick you said

we weren't gonna fight them so you lied to me ?" I shook my head and said " No Hon I didn't lie I just didn't tell because the less people who know the better. That way

Negan has a less chance of finding out my plan." Beth laid down In my lap and said " Ok but Rick if you get yourself killed I swear to god I will be so pissed" I smiled and kiss

her forehand again then says " I won't sweetheart" Carl walked down the stairs and said " Dad I am gonna go spend time with Clementine before She leaves in a few days " I

nodded and said " Ok but be back for dinner" He nodded and said " Bye Mom love you guys" Beth sat up and blew him a kiss as she said " Bye Sweetie We love you to" Beth

and me cuddle on the couch until I got up to cook dinner when Judy got up from her nap and Carl got back we ate dinner and had some much need family time.

Two days later Jesus returned and tell all about the got talking about plans and Jesus said" Rick I think it's time you met Ezekiel." I looked at him and said " Who is Ezekiel?"

Jesus said " He is the leader of a community called the kingdom. He has wanted to fight the saviors for awhile but he hasn't wanted to ask Gregory because he know he won't

"I nodded and said " We lets go to this kingdom and Meet Ezekiel" we gather up a group that was Abe, Michonne,Tyreese ,Daryl ,Carl ,Clementine and AJ we are gonna bring

them to hilltop on the way just as we were about Beth came running over to me and said " I am coming and I am not taking no for an answer" I nodded and said " fine but is

gonna watch Judy ?" she nodded and said " Yeah Rostia said she would I brought her over there" I turned to he rest of the group and said " All right everyone lets go."

Everyone pilled into the van and I got into the drivers seat with Beth in Passengers seat and we drove off to the Hilltop to drop off Clem and AJ. We got to Hilltop we were let

in only to here Gregory fighting with Maggie I run over and said " Whats going on Maggie?" she turned to me and said " Gregory is trying to kick Sasha and me out" Jesus

spoke and said " Gregory you can't kick them out if they have done nothing wrong" Gregory turned to Jesus and said " Paul they aren't on our side" This guy shouldn't be a

leader of anything. I pulled aside Jesus and said " Wouldn't anyone be apposed to a new leader?" Jesus and shook his head and said " No everyone hates Gregory expect a

few" I nodded and said " Ok Gregory your done being leader I am putting Maggie in Charge" everyone looked at me as Gregory spoke " You can't that this is my place not

yours" I walked right in front of him and got in his face as I said " You are one of the biggest pieces of shits I have ever met and I was a cop so I have met a lot now Maggie is

the leader here now and if you try anything you will die understood." Gregory nodded and said " Fine but when she can't lead you will come crawling back to me to take over

leadership again" I laughed a little and said " I don't think I will." I turned to Maggie and said " Can we stay the night here we are off to meet a new community?" she nodded

and said" Yeah there is extra rooms in the house" I nodded and we walked to the house to get some sleep as we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow as tomorrow we start

on the path to take out the , Carl and me got room, Daryl and Abe are sharing one , Clem and AJ are with Maggie, Michonne got here own and Tyresse and Sasha are sharing

one. We got settled into bed Carl is already asleep on the small twin sized bed while Beth and me are laying in the queen sized bed she speaks and says " They have a

blacksmith here right?" I nod and say " Yeah why?" she sits up so she can down look at me she says " Cause you should ask him to make you a prosthetic hand" I nodded and

said "Good idea Hon I will tomorrow before we leave" She leaned down and kissed me then laid her head on my chest and " I love you Rick" I pulled her close and said" I love

you to"

**Ok there it is Chapter 13 Next chapter Beth and Maggie are gonna have talk about ****somethings plus the group meets Ezekiel and An old friend is introduced into this review it helps a lot. Thank you for reading.**


	14. THE KINGDOM

**Discalmer: I don't own TWD or the Characters only the one I create.**

**Here it is How much I love you Chapter 14 Lots of big things happen in this chapter including the introduction of a few major characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 14 : The Kingdom**

Everyone who is leaving for the kingdom are currently Getting ready to leave the Hilltop When Maggie comes into Rick's and Beth's room to have a talk with Beth she turned

to Rick and said" Can you gave us a minute?" Rick smiled at his soon to be sister in law and said " Yeah sure" He kissed Beth and left. The girls sat down on the bed and

embraced each other Beth spoke first " I am sorry about Glenn Maggie" Maggie started to cry and said " Negan didn't even look a little sorry when he killed him Beth he

laughed it off and was making joke's like it was all big game" Beth rubbed his sister's back as she said " I know when I met him he accused Rick of being a child molester and

he was saying sexual things about you so Rick and Gabriel told him you were dead." Maggie nodded and said " Good you wanna know the worst part about Glenn being

dead?" Beth was still rubbing Maggie's back but she spoke and said" What's that?" Maggie look at Beth and said " I am Pregnant and I didn't even get to tell him" Beth let

Maggie out of the hug and said " Wow I am so sorry Maggie Glenn would have been a great father but hey congrats you will be good mom and I will help anyway I can." She

nodded and smiled a sad smile as she said " So did Rick propose yet ?" Beth smiled and said " you knew ?" Maggie laughed a little and said " Yeah I picked out the ring let me

see it on you" Beth showed her the finger with her engagement ring on it Maggie gasped " It looks so good on you."Maggie hugged her little sister once again as she said

"Bethie you have become such a wonderful women I know Daddy and Mom would be so proud of you. You have become such a great Mom to Carl and Judith I only hope I will

be as good of mom" Beth smiled and said " They would be proud of you to Maggie and You will be an amazing mom to."Maggie and Beth were interrupted by a knock on the

door Maggie said " come in" Rick walked in and said "Hey I was talking to Jesus and he said we need to get ready to leave'" Rick walked over to Beth and Kissed her cheek

she smiled up at him as she said "Did you talk to the blacksmith yet ?" Maggie spoke in confused tone " Why are you gonna talk to the blacksmith ?" He lifted up his right arm

and said " I am gonna ask if he make me a prosthetic" Maggie nodded and said " Makes sense His name is Earl by the way. Well I am gonna go talk to Jesus quiclky before

you guys leave" and with that She walked out the door. Rick said to Beth " You ready to leave ?" She nodded and sat up as she said " Yup lets talk to Earl before we go tho"

Rick nodded and took her hand in his left one as they walked downstairs and out the door to the blacksmith tent. They apporchaed him and Rick said "Your Earl right ?" The

man had short grey hair and a fully grey beard he looked at Rick as he said " Yes and your Rick Grimes what can I do for you?" Rick held up his right arm and said " I was

wondering if you make me something for this like a prosthetic hand or something ?" Earl nodded and smiled as he said " Yeah for sure I can make you something." Rick stuck

out his left hand for Earl shake and he did Rick smiled at him and said " Thank you" Earl nodded and said " Its no problem."About a half hour later the group was in the van

on the way to the Kingdom Jesus was driving with Daryl in the front passgener. Jesus spoke up to everyone and said " When get to the boreder of the Kingdom some soilders

on horses will meet us just stay quiet and let me talk to them. they know me so they will trust me." Rick spoke up and said " How far out are we ?" Jesus looked up at him

threw the rear view mirror and said " About 40 mintues give and take." Rick nodded and looked over to a sleeping Beth who had an arm around Carl's sleeping form he looked

down at his soon to be wife and their son annd he smiled . 40 minutes later they arrived at the Kingdom checkpoint Rick and Jesus got out the van and stood on the side of

the road Rick spoke up and said " Well how much longer till we reach this kingdom?" Jesus answered " Well teachally we are already here we at the outer most edge." Rick

looked confused and said " Well what are we waiting on?" Jesus simply said " Them" as two men on horses came toward them One spoke and said" Who dares trespass on the

soveregin land of" he stopped when He saw Jesus and said " Oh shit Jesus? is that you ? Hot damn man we didn't recogize you at first. who's your friend ?" Jesus spoke up "

This Rick Grimes leader of a like minded commuity and we request an audience with King Ezekiel" The man on the horse said " He will be absoulutely thrilled to see you!" He

started ride off Jesus and me got in the van I asked " King Ezekiel ?" Jesus answered " Just go with it and for furture referernce you never enter the kingdom without an

escourt."Everyone followed the man on the horse to a school with a wall just like Alexnadrina's surronding it Jesus got out and said " No Cars inside the walls c'mon" the gates

opened and everyone went threw it. Rick looked around and said " where is everyone ?" Jesus answered " They live in the school togother during the winter and spread out

into the tents when it warms up." the soilder of the kingdom spoke up and said " You will wait here until our King adresses you" and with that he walked away with his horse.

About 5 mintues later A voice said " Jesus my friend' everyone looked to the entrance of the school and saw a man with long grey dreadlocks and a tiger on a chain He spoke

again " It pleases me to see you old friend what news do you bring good King Ezekiel? is this a new ally you have brought me ?" Jesus started to say " Indeed your majesty

this uh..." He stopped and looked behind him at Rick and the group who were in shock by seeing the Tiger Jesus said " Oh I think I forgot to mention Ezekiel has a tiger."

Ezekiel lead The group into a huge room which looked like it used to be the school threarte He walked up on the stage and sat in his make shift throne and said " Now Mr.

Grimes what brings you to my fair land why do you seek audience with the king ?" Rick walked forward to stand in front of Ezekiel and said " Ezekiel ... King Ezekiel.

Alexandria,the Hilltop,and the Kingdom all three of our commuities have soemthing in common we all serve the saviors. Alexandria already fought them once,and we thought

we took out the threat but we didn't know then what we know now. We only beat one outpost we been told you have a deal with them, that you know they rule through

violence and fear." Jesus spoke up and said " Your majesty I only told them of the.." Ezekiel cut him off and said " Our deal with the saviors is not know among my people for

good cause. We made you a party to that secret when you told us of the Hilltop's own travails, But We did not expect you to share" Jesus cut him off and said " We can help

each other" Ezekiel cut him off agian and said " We brought you into our confidence. why did you break it?" Jesus spoke up and said " Because I want you to hear Ricks

plans." Ezekiel looked over at Rick and said :" And what Plans have you Rick Grimes of Alexandria?" Rick spoke and said " We came to ask the Kingdom to ask you, to join us

in fighting the Saviors, Fighting for freedom for all of us." Ezekiel spoke up once again " What you are asking is very serious". Beth walked up beside Rick and said " My

brother in law was killed by Negan brutally." Rick grabbed her and spoke up " Negan beat him to death and they attacked us a few times" Jesus started talking and said " I

used to think the deal was something we could live with. A lot of us did but thats let's change the world your Majesty" Rick stepped in again as he said " I want to be honest

about what asking. Our people are strong but there's not enough of us. We don't have guns not enough at least and not a lot of weapons period."The solider standing next to

the King said " We have people and we strike first together , we can beat them. Your Majesty, no more waiting for things to get worse beyond then what we can handle. We

set things right the time is now' Everyone was slient for a moment When Ezekiel looked past Rick and the group and said " Morgan what say you?" Everyone turned to look at

who he was talking to and Rick instantly reconizgned the man. Morgan spoke " Me?" Ezekiel nodded and said " Speak" Morgan started to talk " People will die. A lot of people

and not just the Saviors. It ... If we can find another way we have to. Maybe its just about Negan. Just capturing him, holding him." Ezekiel stood up and said " The hour

grows Rick Grimes of Alexandria you have given the much to ponder." Rick spoke again " Well when I was a kid,uh my mother told me a story. There was a road to a

kingdom,and there was a rock in the road and people would just avoid it,but the horses would break their legs on it and die,wagon wheels would come lose they lose the

goods they'd be coming to sell. thats what happened to a little cask of beer a family brewed fell and broke right open. Dirt soaked it all up and it was gone. That was her

family's last chance. They were hungry. They didn't have any money. She just sat there and cried,but she wondered why it was still there for it to hurt someone else. So dug

at that rock in th road with her hands till they bled, she used everything she had to pull it out hours went by and then when she was gonna fill it up she saw something in it It

was a bag of gold. The King had put the rock in the road because he knew the person who dug it out, who did something, they deserved a reward. They deserved to have

their life changed for the good forever." Once Rick was done his story Ezekiel looked at everyone and said " I invite you all to sup with us and stay till the morrow." Rick spoke

up and said " Yeah, We need to get back home." Ezkeiel nodded and spoke " I shall deliver my decree in the morn."Later that night Rick was in the room Beth and him were

given when there was a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it to reavel Morgan Rick spoke " Morgan I am so glad your alive come on in" Morgan walked in the

room and Rick shut the door behind him and said " How did you end up in the Kingdom?" Morgan sat down on chair in the corener of the room and spoke " After you saw me

in King county I left becuase I didn't want to be bothered again but then I reaziled that Duane would have wanted to live my live and not just survive and I ended meeting a

chese maker who helped me learn Aikido and after he got bit I set out to find you but never did and When I met Ezekiel and he told me about this place I thought I would

give it a chance and I have been here for 3 months now." Rick nodded and said " Well it's really good to see you Morgan." just then the door to the adjoining bathroom

opened and Beth walked fully showerd and dressed in a pair of pyjamas She looke from Morgan to Rick who said " Morgan meet my fiance honey this is Morgan the man who

saved my life at the very begininng I wouldn't be here today if not for him" Beth smiled and reached her hand out for Morgan to shake which he did and Said " Nice to meet

you Beth." Beth nodded and said " Likewise." Morgan got up and said " You guys get some rest we will talk tomorrow."

**There it is Chapter 14 Morgan is finally in the story but He will be a lot more like a mix of comic and show also will The King help Rick right away or will something get in the way. I also want your guy's ideas so dm me them and I will condsider them and give you shoutout for your idea anyways be safe in this crazy times.**

**Thank you for reading,**

_**TROY GRIMES**_


	15. LETS GO TO WAR!

**Disclaimer I don't own TWD or The Characters only the ones I create.**

**CHAPTER 15 : LETS GO TO WAR! **

Rick woke up and looked over to Beth's side of the bed only to see that she was not there. He quickly amused the worse and Jumped out of bed put on some clothes and run

out of the room door as he was about to run down the stairs when Carl came out of his room and said " Dad ? what's wrong?" Rick looked at his son and said " have you seen

your mother?" Carl nodded and said "She went to walk around and didn't want to wake you" Rick calmed down and smiled at his son as he said " Carl When we win this war I

want you by my side no more being on the sidelines your a man now Carl and it's time I start to treat you that way." Carl walked over to his father and wrapped him in a hug.

Rick hugged him back and said " I love you Carl" Carl nodded against Rick and Said " I love you to dad and thank you for beliveing me." Carl pulled away as he saw Beth

coming in the door and she put her finger to her lips to Silence Carl. She walked up behind Rick and hugged his waist from behind and said "Good morning Babe." Rick turned

around so he was facing her and wrapped his good arm around her waist as she repostioned arms around his neck. Rick kissed her and said " Good morning beautiful." Carl

looked at his dad and the woman who has become his mom. He realized his dad wasn't even this happy with his real mom maybe for awhile before the walkers

but a little while before and after he wasn't happy with her but Beth made him smile every time she was around. Carl was happy his dad had found love again. He was scared

of losing his dad for awhile there after the prison the thing's he did to Joe and his men and to the Termuins people. Beth brought Rick back from his crazy state of mind and

brought back his dad he knew before the walkers and he made a mental note to thank her. Rick and Beth turned to Carl as Rick spoke " Carl your mother and I are going to

see if Ezekiel has decided if he is going to help us." Carl nodded and went back upstaris as Rick and Beth walked out the door and towards Ezekiel's throne building. Once they

arrived Jerry who greeted them by saying " The King is waiting for you." Jerry lead them into the building and into the throne room where Ezkiel was sitting with Shiva. He

Greeted them and said " Ah Rick Grimes and his lovley lady Good Morning how did you two sleep? I hope you were comfortable." Rick steps forward as he speaks " We slept

good thank you look Ezekiel we need an answer today if you are gonna fight with us as we need to return home to our commuity and our baby so I ask again do you wanna

help us bring down Negan?" Ezekiel stood up and said " Rick The Kingdom stands with you against Negan." He step on the stage and walks over to Rick with his hand out for

Rick to shake. Rick takes his hand as he says " with you on our side we can't lose. Does Negan know about the tiger ?" Ezkekiel smiles and says " No Negan has never Seen

My Shiva why do you ask ?" Rick smiles as says " I just can't wait to see the look on that assholes face when he sees her for the first time." Beth looks to the tiger and says "

How did you end up with her ?" Ezekiel walks back to the stage and sits on the throne and pats Shiva as he says " I was a ZooKeeper and I practially raised her from a cub

and when the Dead started to walk I was at home alone I never married and had no family around so I set out on my own and when I came to the zoo most of the animals

had died from not being taken care of. Expect Shiva she was in her enclosure that had a mout going threw it and she had fallen over the edge of the mout and broke her leg

so I run in and she snapped at me but she saw who I was and let me patch her up. I found this chain and put it on her and we set out. The werid thing is that she actually

listens to me she could yank my arm off and eat everyone but she acts like any old house cat." Beth smiled with a hit of a frown as she said " Before he died My dad used to

be a vet and he told my sister ,my brother and me a story of a guy that came in with a fully grown wolf and the man had said he had saved the wolf has pup but this wolf

acted like a normal dog. Daddy said that it meant the animal has undieing care and love for the owner because he saved the wolf as a pup." Ezekiel smiles as he pats Shiva as

he said " Your father sounds like he was he great man may I ask how he died ?" Rick looked to Beth who had tears in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeezed it

she looked at him and then turned to Ezekiel as she said " Well we lived in a prison and a little ways from the prison was this town named Woodbury it was ran by a man

called The Governer. He had kiddnapped my sister and her husband so Rick and few others went to get them back so he declined all of us terrorists and he attacked our

prison we fought him off the first time and then a group went back to Woodbury to kill him but he was gone so we took everyone back to the prison with us. Everything was

fine for awhile and one day he came up to the fence with an army and tank and two hostages one was my dad. He called Rick down to the fence and demaned we all leave

the prison so Rick suggested we all try to live togother and The Governer didn't like it so he grabbed a sword that belonged to the other hostage our friend Michonne and cut

his head off right in front of everyone." she finally finished with tears streaming down her and turned to Rick's who instantly wrapped his Good arm around her. Ezekiel now

frowning said "I am so sorry Ms. Greene no one should have to witness that." Rick still hugging her spoke to Ezekiel and said " We should start to head home now I don't want

something to happen and us not be there." The King nodded and said " I will have Morgan escrot you back as I am told you two are old friends." Rick nodded and said " I

wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him he saved me when this hole this started." Ezekiel nodds and says " Yes I know Morgan told the story of how you met." He turns to

Jerry and asks " Jerry may you go and get Morgan tell him to meet us at the gate." Jerry nods and says " Yes my king." Jerry walks off to get Morgan as Ezekiel gets out of his

throne and says "I will let you two go and gather your people and let me know what is going on I will see you at the gate in 30 mintues." Exactly thrity mintues later everyone

is at the gate just as Ezekiel walks over to Rick put out to him and Rick puts his only hand in The King and says " We are gonna win this Negan is finished." Ezekiel smiles and

says "I believe in You Rick Grimes have safe travels my go to war" Rick nodds and everyone walks out of the gate led by Morgan on horse they all get into the van

and drive off back to Alexandria.

**Alexandrina an hour before Rick and the group get back.**

Sasha is on watch as a man she saw with Negan when he came here she drew her rifle and said " Stop right there what do you want I know you are part of Negan's group

what do you want ?" the man put his hands up and said " My names is Dwight and I would like to speak to Rick I have a way to help you take down Negan." Sasha with her

gun still drawn nodded to Euegene to open the gate and two men she didn't know the name and went patted him down and brought him inside she spoke " Rick is not here

right now so We are going to put you in holding until he gets back if you try anything we will kill you." Dwight nodded and said " Thank you and I can asure I am here to

help." Sasha sighed as she thinks about a crazy life has become from being on the road to Woodbury and the Prison and now Negan she wishes things would just die down for

a little while but she knows that unlikey until Negan is dead.

**Finally How much I love you is back and I am so exicted for what is coming up and where this story will be going. I just wanna once again say how sorry I **

**am for taking forever on updated my stories but sometimes personal life gets in the way of the things we wanna do but everything is better now so expect a **

**lot more updates for both of my stories and a new one coming soon! thank you so much for reading. **

**TROY GRIMES**


End file.
